


Entrapment

by MurderOfCrowss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bondage, Brothers choose a mate together, Dark fic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doggy Style, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Manipulation, Mating Bites, Nothing wholesome in this, Omega Ben Solo, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderOfCrowss/pseuds/MurderOfCrowss
Summary: After graduating high school and turning eighteen Rey finds herself having to find a new place fast. Matt a strange pharmacist who fills her suppressants offers her a room to rent as his house. He's not a presenting Alpha, plus he lives with his mom. Seems like a perfect hiding place for a newly presenting omega.Rey would never have agreed if she'd known about the twins. Kylo and Ben. They'll be home soon and can't wait to make her feel welcome.***Dark fic fantasy. Please mind the tags. I can't say that enough.***
Relationships: Matt the Radar Technician/Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 82
Kudos: 277





	1. Chapter 1

The pharmacist didn’t smile. He never did. I want to tell him he should choose a better box dye for his blond hair. I can see the black roots and it gives him a skunky look. The glasses he was wearing are so big they hid his face. His name tag said “Matt.”

He checked my ID even though I’ve been picking up my suppressants for the last six months from him. The only time he initiated eye contact was when he checked my face against my driver license. 

The ritual, done I turn to leave, shoving my pills in my bag. I’m eighteen and can now pick them up without a legal guardian. Having my foster dad Unkar sign for me was embarrassing. He only fosters betas, like him, but I was a late presenter. I blame a house of betas for not triggering me to present omega sooner. Unkar blames me, as if I hid it. I didn’t, but if you listen to him for long, you’d think I’d orchestrated the whole thing on purpose.

“Ms. Niima”

I turned, surprised, Matt had never spoken to me outside the scope of perfunctory talk. 

“Happy Birthday.”

I was puzzled, my birthday was a month ago. But I guess I picked up my last supply a day before I turned eighteen. I smiled. Acknowledging the salutation.

He held my gaze for one uncomfortable second before looking down, punching the keyboard with heavy clicks.

There’s nothing else to do but leave. I head to my beater with a heater, Ford Taurus, parked outside.

#

The flat screen television that Unkar had bought with me and my sister's clothing allowance played the evening news. The anchor, a brunette with a southern accent, led the story, informing viewers of a new legislative proposal that would give a mated Omega equal rights. 

My foster dad watched it from the kitchen table. He isn’t cruel, I’ve lived with cruel. He liked the money. I don’t have any illusions of paternal affection. I’m already trying to find an apartment. High school ended last week, and the state won’t pay one cent more. He legally has to keep me till the end of May. Which means I have three weeks.

When he sees me he chuffs loudly and makes a disgusted chirp. He doesn’t want me at the house, because if the suppressants are not strong enough I’ll attract Alpha’s. Women in my position rarely stay single. If I wanted to, I could ask an Alpha male to take care of me. We’re not rare, but we’re not as common as Beta females.

That was a last resort. I’ve enrolled for classes at the college. I have a grant, but it only covers credits, not housing. Unkar won’t sign for a loan, so I can’t stay on campus. He sniffed the air and grimaced. Fuck you, I project his way. I’m wearing a beta masking spray. 

No one will know what I am. Beta and omegas are not required to register, unlike Alphas. I can hide. Heat hasn’t hit me. Unkar made sure of that. He knew the day I woke up with cramps and took me in my pajamas to the OB/GYN doctor. One painful pelvic exam and the doctor had announced my status, like a STD. 

“How did you not know?” Unkar and my doctor had asked. 

Because my mom didn’t tell anyone when she dropped me off at a fire station. If I’d known who my mom was this wouldn’t have been a surprise. Beta mom, beta daughter. Omega mom,omega daughter. Dad’s genetic contribution swayed only the boys. Alpha male, Alpha son. But I hadn’t a clue, so here I was the last to know.

“You’re turn to make dinner.” Unkar snapped a finger, pointing at the fridge. 

I live with three other girls. Dinner had never been made by Unkar. I opened the fridge and decided my foster father could stand to lose some weight. I grabbed vegetables and started making a Stir fry with brown rice. His eyes flickered to me, and he puffs air like a blowfish. “Left the classifieds for you.”

I see it on the table. The page torn out where rentals are listed. He’s hoping I’ll leave before the end of the month. I’ve saved enough working at McDonalds I can put a down payment. I’ll have to admit what I am to find a place. And most renters want betas.

Sunday paper so it has a fair amount of listings. I dice up vegetables and read.

“Beta seeking a female Beta roommate to share 2 bdrm apt.”

“Alpha seeking beta male or female to share a condo.”

“Omega female seeking Beta or Omega female to share a house. Must have references and cannot have Alpha partners.”

I really want to find a beta to rent with. Omegas are more likely to have breakthroughs in their suppressants when living with other omegas. Heat is considered our responsibility. Alpha males equally have to take pills for rut. But most don’t. They enjoy the adrenaline it gives them.

I circle a few. Unkar picked the remote up and flipped the channel to another news station. The mushrooms are close to going bad in the fridge so I toss them all in. I see a small woman with a silver briefcase walking with reporters. I keep an ear to the report.

“Omega rights activist Maz Kanta asked today, that omegas who are forcefully mated be legally able to prosecute their rapist, regardless of forced bond.”

Unkar arched an eyebrow at me. He was bald, but he had thick caterpillar-like brows that shadow his beady eyes. “You want a gun?”

The question surprised me. Was he concerned for my well-being? That was completely out of character for him. 

The mystery is solved when he leaned back and tapped the table. “Five hundred bucks.”

“What?”

“I’ll get you one. No registration and you can have protection.” He glanced at the screen. “Some Alphas still hunt. If you shoot him before he bites you, it’s called self-defense. Afterward, it’s murder. So make sure you do it before.”

I swallowed, staring at the TV screen. It switched to protesters. Mostly women holding signs. An Alpha is president of the United States, I doubt this will be their year for change. Unkar shrugged as if it didn’t matter to him. He went back to watching the news. Five hundred, that was a lot. But he was right. I’ll be an easy target once I’m out of the house.

I clear my throat loudly to make him look at me. I nod and he grinned. “Cash, no check.” He switched the channel to Comedy Central and paid me no more attention. 

  
  


#

My stomach ached and my skin was warm when I woke. I’m cramping and I shouldn’t be. Worried I reached into my underwear and found slick.

Shit.

I sneak out of the house. It was six am and the pharmacy was open. I’m the only one there, thank god. I grabbed pads.  _ What am I going to do? _ I can’t apartment search while in heat. Fuck, this can’t happen, not now.

Matt is the only person in the store. The other registers are shut down during low volume times. I glanced at him, but he’s not paying me the slightest bit of attention.

The giant pads labeled heavy for the worst days of heat are expensive. I grimaced hoping two economy sized packs will be enough. This time it was me who didn’t want to make eye contact at the counter. I pretended to be calm, but my hand shook when I gave him my debit card. He rang me up silently.

My eyes wandered to the poster board on the wall next to the register. It had a few ads and I noticed one for a room to rent. 400 dollars. “Beta male seeking beta or omega male or female to share an apartment.” A few of the phone numbers had been ripped off. I grabbed one.

“Looking for a place?” Matt asked, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. 

I study his face and find nothing I can read into. He was weird. Maybe just harmless weird, but there was no way to know. My stomach cramped and I winced. I’m desperate. If he had a lead, I’ll take it.

“Please.” I didn’t mean the words to come out sounding like I’m begging, but the pain was getting worse. “Do you know someone who’ll rent to an omega?” I don’t lie because he filled my script and already knows.

“I live with my mother. We have a room.”

A woman. A woman would be great. So what if Matt’s creepy as hell. Unkar’s almost creepy, so it wouldn’t be that far off from my living situation.

“How much?”

“300.”

That’s too little. My eyes narrowed.

He shrugged. “It’s barely big enough to be called a room. You’d share a bathroom.”

“Are you a beta or omega?” I don’t smell anything on him.

“None of your business.” He said sharply and looked down. “Nevermind. I was trying to be nice.”

Some Alpha’s don’t present. It was a genetic defect thing. They’re kind of like a neutered male dog. They know what they are, but they’ll never knot, never give off hormones, never have the alpha voice. They rarely mate and usually have little to no sex drive.

I think I may have found one. 

I apologize quickly. “Please. I’ll take it. I’m sorry. It’s been a rough day and I have to move out soon.”

He met my gaze, but he can’t hold it. An Alpha would. I’m reeking of everything an alpha would want.

“Let me give you a blocker.” He turned his back so he didn't see my excitement. “It won’t stop the heat, but it’ll give you a couple weeks. The side effect is, you’ll cycle longer, and probably be miserable if you don’t mate. Do you want it?”

Better than packing when my body will demand I build a nest. “Okay, um, will your mom mind me going into heat?” I blushed.

He scratched his chin. “Nah, she’ll understand. She always does. He slid a white unlabeled bottle across to me. “No charge. I’ll write my address down.”

I leave feeling hopeful. I popped a pill dry as I drove home. By evening the cramping stopped.

#

Unkar gives me the gun. It was a small handgun and half a box of ammo. Cheapskate. If I’m lucky I’ll never need it. There was no goodbye. I’ve lived here for four years. I packed my room and it looked ready for the next kid.

I don’t look back when I drive. Instead, I flicked the radio so loud my car vibrates. It helps. My vision swam once and I wiped my eyes. He wasn’t family, he was just a place. Like all the homes before.

The address had to be wrong. I’m in a neighborhood where each tree has a protective fence around it. Each house has a unique architecture design that spoke of money. I imagine a few of them appraising for over a million dollars. My car rumbled through the street like a stray dog.

A story castle estate with red bricks and a black iron gate that surrounded the property, matched the address on my sheet of paper. I roll my car up and have to press a button to talk to through a speaker. I’m probably going to be told to fuck off. 

To my suprise, my voice alone opened the door. A woman with salt and pepper in her brown hair stood at the end of the drive. She smiled and waved, pointing to a small open shed where I’m to park my car by. 

The air conditioning in my car was turned on high and my skin already felt warm. I hoped she wouldn't notice my flushed cheeks. I’m on the verge of heat and I should be indoors and hiding. I opened the back door and pulled my luggage out. My entire life shoved inside each bag.

The woman’s clothes cost more than what I’m going to pay her to rent. I wonder if she’s one of those women who takes in charity cases. 

“Leia Organa,” she held out her hand to me. 

I set my suitcases down, hoping she doesn’t notice how shoddy they are. I shake it. Her hand crushed mine. The shake of an alpha. I paused taking her scent in, finding nothing. Alpha females are rare, because Alpha women rarely have children. Occasionally a Beta couple will produce one. It’s the only exception to the rule, and probably why they still exist.

“I’m Rey, Rey Niima.” I paused feeling uneasy. I didn’t want to be rude. But something about all of this felt off. 

She’d intended to lead me into the house, but seeing me frozen she waited.

“Why are you letting me rent?” It was blunt, but I needed to know if there was a catch.

Her face relaxed and she patted my arm. “Matt didn’t tell you?”

I shook my head.

“I’ll scold him later. My son’s special. Non-presenting alpha. You probably noticed the lack of scent. I’m an attorney and my heart goes out to girls who need a safe haven. Normally I find them. But Matt told me you were--” she paused. “I don’t want to get him in trouble. Breaking privacy laws.”

“I’m an omega.” I admitted, hoping she understood I wanted that kept secret. “Did he tell you about my impending heat?” I looked down ashamed.

“Yes.” She said and grabbed one of my suitcases. “Now don’t worry. I work for the courts so I’ll be gone a lot. But there’s pillows, blankets. You can use the washer and dryer when you're done. It won’t bother me or Matt. My other boys aren’t home yet and they’ll not stay if you’re--not well.”

“Sons?”

“My twins. Ben and Kylo.”

It was getting too late to leave. I already had slick on my liner. I could leave afterward if one of them was an alpha. I nodded and let her lead the way inside. 

The house was full of knick knacks and family photos. Baby photos, and school photos. Toothy boys with wirey frames and black thick hair. I didn’t see any adult pics but we were moving so fast I didn’t have a chance to look twice.

I kept my hands to myself. Everything smelled clean. Not bleach clean, but lemon, sage, lavender and teaklewood. I can’t smell any scents. Whatever Leia and her family were, I won’t know unless they told me.

My room was small. That wasn’t a lie. But it had a twin bed, a dresser and a small closet filled with everything I would need for nesting. 

I want to cry, this place is perfect.

#

I told my boss at McDonald’s I was sick. I never call out so no one questioned it. If I’m lucky this will be done in three days. Leia made me a tea with herbs to help the cramping. I’m so thankful for her. My room’s in a half-basement. There was a window and fire-escape that I opened to let a cross breeze in. Before she left me to hunker down, she informed me the neighbor across the street was on a year long sabbatical in Africa. I can be as loud as I want to, no one will hear me. 

I laid down in my shorts and bra. The mattress was firm, a nice contrast to my lumpy one at Unkar’s house. When I move I hear my pad crinkle. I hate the pad already. It feels like a diaper. My thoughts are starting to go fuzzy. I want to pace. I whimper as I squeeze my eyes shut.

My restless legs won’t let me stay on the bed. I head to the closet looking at my nesting stuff.

I caught a scent. A strong one. I grabbed one of the five pillows and rubbed my nose into it. The pheromones touched the roof of my mouth. One of Leia’s sons is an Alpha.  _ Fuck. _ Well maybe it would help me get through.

I curl up with it and bury my face deep breathing it in. Alpha. Alpha. It soothes me to slumber.

#

The pain woke me. It hurts. I’m dripping with slick now. I arched my back and flexed my fingers. I feel like a cat. This was awful. I want the Alpha on the pillow. I go to the blankets and start working them. My fingers seem to just know. I kind of zone out and when I’m done I fall asleep gripping the pillow that smells like an alpha. My nest surrounds me. Alpha needs to approve it. The pillow with alpha scent helps, I naw on it as I fall asleep.

#

There was a soft knock on the door. I lifted my head and my vision swam. The pain was gone, but I was naked. This wasn’t exactly visitor time.

“Rey,” the voice female. Leia. “Can I come in?”

“Um…” I grabbed a blanket. Maybe she’ll have some advice. Non judgemental. “Sure…”

The door opened and Leia dressed in a silk blouse and dress pants slipped in. She stared at me for a long pause and her mouth forced a smile. My pheromones are thick, maybe they are repugnant, I wonder if she was regretting letting me stay.

“Can I get you anything?” she glanced around. “Water?”

I nod and notice how much I’ve torn the room up. “Sorry. I’ll clean everything up.” I hate meeting her eyes and so I bow my head looking at my nest.

“You’ve never done this before?” she asked, bringing my attention back to her. 

I nod. 

Her smile relaxed. “Poor thing. No family to help?”

I hate this part. I lower my eyes, shrugging. 

“Well, don’t worry.” She leaned down to a crouch. It’s such an odd move I shift back startled.

“Thanks.” I sputtered, she was touching my nest and I wanted to fix it.

“You’ll like it here. I promise. It’ll be hard the first time, painful. But girls don’t ovulate the first cycle, and sometimes not till the third. You’re pretty skinny for pregnancy.” She reached out and pinched my cheek enough it hurt. “Hmm...I’ll make some high calorie meals. The boys love pasta. Do you like Italian?”

I shivered, confused. I breathed her scent in and she noticed. It wasn’t the nicest way to ask, but she didn’t look offended. Her scent was a perfume. Orange. She’d sprayed it everywhere it stuck to her skin like an orchard.

“Rest. You should be about at the peak of it. You’re going to be such a good mother, I can tell. Your nest is so nice.”

“No babies for me.” I tried to smile.

“Nonsense. You’ll do just fine.” Her eyes scanned me lingering on my hips. “I bet you’ll carry high.”

If I hadn’t been naked I would’ve ran. I needed her to leave. This was all kinds of wrong. My gun was still packed away. I’d dress and leave everything. I’d rather start over with nothing than find out what this was.

“Thanks. C-could I please get that water?”

Her brown eyes studied me. “Sure love. Be right back.”

She stood up and left me. Slick rolled down my thighs. I grabbed my clothes tugging on shorts and t-shirt. I’d wash up at a gas station bathroom and sleep in my car. 

I tore apart the bag until I found my handgun. A small noise behind me made me glance over my shoulder. The door cracked enough I could see light from the hallway.  _ When had it opened? _ I froze, my hand on the gun. 

Leia stepped back inside, a glass of water in her hand.

“You really are a nice young girl. So innocent. I’d expect nothing less from an omega. It’s why alpha’s have to take care of them.”

She didn’t flinch when I drew the gun on her.

“A bit of fire. My twins need a strong omega. Only ones an alpha, the others an omega. But both, so aggressive. They have the bracelets, and forced medications. It’s my fault. Alpha mothers make terrible parents.”

Holy shit. They were offenders. “Please. I want to go now.”

“Matt was an oops. Hans convinced me not to abort. You’re the first female he’s shown interest in. But the twins will need to...rut first.”

I clicked the gun. “I’m going to leave now.”

“Put the gun down.” Her voice was steel. All alpha.

My hand froze. Obey. 

“Omega, put the gun down.” Her alpha command sharp, a rebuke for having to say it twice.

I dropped it.  _ Oh my god. Oh my god _ .

“Would you like the water now?” Her tone was sweet, losing control over me. 

The thought of three males was so terrible I took the second she dropped the alpha voice to plow into her.

My attack half works. She went down. But she was an alpha and her teeth bare at me, snapping. I fight for my life. Clawing her until I manage to break free and run.

I heard her laugh at me. I glanced back and find her grinning. “She’s strong, isn’t she boys?”

Their scent hits me before I see them. The stairs creaked from the weight of them. They’re loud, not worried about hiding it. I back away from my only escape. My room has a window. I turned and found Leia blocking the door. Her lip is split and she licks it looking pleased.

“They need you too much.” Her voice was almost maternal. “You’ll understand when you’re a mother.”

My heart dropped when her sons came into view. They saunter the last steps taking their times. No rush. I’m not going anywhere. Tall, broad shoulders, they both have the same dark eyes, angular jaw and cupids lips. They’re not ugly, but I don’t care. I’m small and squirrelly. 

I tried the same trick, hoping to dart between them.

The one dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans caught me with one hand. I clawed and kicked. His brother wrestled my legs. He contrasted his brother’s black with a blue dress shirt and slacks. I’m blubbering, and they both look at me as the lamb I am.

“Matt, wasn’t lying. She’s perfect.” The twin in the black shirt pulled me closer, breathing me in. “I imagined damaged goods, but this.” He clucked his tongue. “You’ll do.”

“Kylo. You’re the Alpha, make sure you do this right.” His mother warned. “Ben, if he gets too rough, you’ve got better control. Don’t ruin her. You won’t get another one this pretty.”

I beg. It doesn’t do any good. Two alphas in the room ignore it. The omega purrs. 

Leia leaves. Giving me one look, that holds pride for her sons. She’s fucking insane. I scream at her, but a hand clamped over my mouth.

“Shhh….” Kylo whispers. “Why don’t you show me your nest?”

Ben and Kylo carry me like a rug and we head to my bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for comments and kudos. Non con in this chapter. Please mind the tags. This has a dark HEA.

My room was strong with my scent. I watched them both react to it as their pupils dilated. I won’t be coming out of this until they’ve had me. 

“Good Omega.” Kylo complimented me, and I feel my omega brain emerge. 

_ Alpha is happy. _

I whimpered, and he shushed me, nuzzling to kiss my throat. He cooed in my ear. “Do you want pups? Do you want me to knot you?”

I shake my head violently. 

He laughed and nipped near my gland. “You will.” 

They laid me down in my nest and let go. When I tried to flee they both raised their arms, grinning. I can’t flee, there was no exit. I’m being toyed with. Kylo looked at Ben. “I want her alone, first.”

Ben hesitated, it was enough of a threat that Kylo lashed out. They roll and fight. I couldn’t believe they’ve actually forgotten me, but they have. 

I run.

The steps, the hallway, and finally the front door. My hand gripped the knob and I pulled hard. It didn’t budge. I look for the padlock and find none. No. No. No. Downstairs sounds like war. The house shook as they slammed against walls. 

I rush blindly. I don’t know the house’s layout, but there had to be another exit. I noticed the windows are thick paned, enforced. This house was meant to keep things in.

The kitchen smelled like thyme and lemon. I noticed a block of knives. Leia must not have thought I’d get this far. I grab a cleaver out. Stab the alpha first. I didn’t want what happened with Leia to happen again.

The house was quiet. I didn’t hear the twins. That was probably not a good thing. I doubt I was lucky enough they’d killed each other. My hand trembled, but I held the knife as I backed farther into the house. I heard footsteps. Quiet. A single pad of feet. One brother. He could barge in, but he wanted to hunt. I swallowed hard and focused on breathing shallow. Less noise.

I stepped into a theatre room. Recliner chairs were set up. I faintly smelled popcorn. I see a door on the other side and I run to it. Opening it, my heart sunk, it was a closet. I snapped around and heard a click. The lights go off, before I can see who found me. 

I heard his breathing. I sniffed the air, and found the scent of blood. Alpha and omega I couldn’t tell, he carried them both, from the fight. 

The door was ahead of me, but I didn’t go straight for it. Sure way to get snatched. If I found him first and surprised him, maybe I’ll stand a chance. He won’t expect me to come for him. I crouched, rolling my feet silently on the floor as I moved toward the recliners.

When I touched the leather seating of the second row I chose the third seat. I know he could hear me, but I didn’t think he knew which one I picked. He approached, cautiously. Perhaps he saw the knife.

I couldn’t hold back. I’ll gut him if it wins me my freedom.

As if knowing I’m waiting for him, his fingers tapped the back of the leather seating of the back row. He circled me as I crouched lower. The tapping increased. Now he had me guessing where he was at. 

Tap,tap,tap,tap,tap.

I feel like I’m in a child’s game as he again circles.

Tap,tap,tap,tap,tap.

I gripped the knife. Steady.

Tap,tap,tap.

I lunged. My knife swiped and found purchase, but it was a graze. I don’t plunge into his flesh. He hissed in pain and a hand ripped into my hair dragging me to him. I wildly tried another attack, but the angles wrong. He was behind me, quickly taking away all my advantage.

He arched my neck back, bowing my spine until the pain made me knees buckle. His other hand grasped the wrist holding the knife and squeezed until I let go. 

“What a prize you are.” Ben whispered. 

Even after a few minutes of knowing them, I can tell their voices apart.

“Knocked him out cold.” He said, proudly. 

His fingers in my hair lost their cruel hold. “I’ll be gentle with you.”

I clutched his leg, he was the omega. I could reason with another omega. “You, you could let me go.” 

“I could, but why would I?” He stroked my hair.

“You’re gentle. You don’t want to do this.” I touched the zipper of his pants. “We could work out an arrangement. And then no one has to know. Please.”

His omega hormones didn’t light up my brain. I can think, I can reason. Using what little bargaining power I have, I rubbed my cheek against him, purring. Urging him to let down his guard. Carefully, knowing he would take me, if I moved wrong, I unzipped his pants.

I couldn’t see his erection, but I feel the bulge. His hand moved to free it completely for me. A musky smell with a faint odor of soap.  _ I can do this. _ Opening my mouth I wrapped my lips around his shaft. The skin is warm and I taste precum on the tip. My tongue feels the strange bumps Omega males have. I wanted to get this over quickly, so I pushed as much as I could in my mouth.

A rumble of approval. Whatever, he was an omega. I rolled my eyes when he cooed at me. I worked the shaft quickly, but his fingers threaded through my hair and he slowed me down.

“Little one, we do not get our way, by trying to rush the finish.”

I couldn’t see him, but his breathing hitched, unsteady, as I kept at it. My throat will be bruised, but I don’t care. An alpha wouldn’t let me do this. An alpha would just take. I have hope.

Every second means Kylo could wake up. I have never done this. I watched a porn once. A beta pretending to be an omega. She had panted and begged for her alpha to fuck her. I tried to moan. He laughed so I stopped.

“Innocent. You really are sweet.”

_ Get off, already _ . I’m glad he can’t see my irritation. I’m not even dripping slick for him.

He started thrusting in my mouth. I puffed my cheeks. I think he was getting close. He complimented me--as if I care. 

The movie screen flickered on. Ben becomes bathed in artificial light. A black and white cartoon projected without sound. The colors played across his chest and I scooted back unsure what was going on.

My eyes adjust and I see Ben’s face. It was puffy around his right eye. He squinted confused like me. A hand clapped. I looked up to see Kylo with a tv remote in hand. His arms stretched across the back of the movie seats. His feet are up on the row in front of him. When he caught our eye, he tsked.

“Brother. You forget your place.” 

“Come here,” Ben called. “I’ll show you I haven’t.”

“She thinks you’ll set her free.” Kylo’s eyes moved to me. His tongue flicked over his teeth.

“I would.” Ben grinned, and pulled his shirt off, tossing it aside. It was covered in blood and I saw the shallow cut on his abdomen where I’d bit him with the knife. “Look at the nails on this one. You’ll enjoy chasing her. I suggest we let her run again.”

“Omega.” Kylo’s voice dipped. His dark close made him blend into the shadows, the light from the screen illuminated his face, giving him a surreal appearance of glowing. 

I tilted my head waiting. Warmth pooled in my abdomen at the simple calling and I felt slick drip down my leg. “You didn’t let him mount you, did you?”

He’s smiling, but his eyes were not. 

_ Alpha displeased. Another’s scent is on us. Alpha will reject us. _

Who I am and who I start to become under his gaze changed.  _ Alpha angry _ . I back away from Ben. Shaking my head and wiping my mouth. 

“Good girl.” Kylo praised. He crooked a finger at me. “I’ll forgive you this one time, because I know you don’t know better. Ben has to ask permission too. Don’t you brother?”

His brother growled, but he didn’t meet Kylo’s gaze. The Alpha voice held sway over both of us, it seemed. Another awful cramp and I doubled over, grabbing my waist. I was close to an alpha and he wasn’t taking care of me. I whined.

“Bring her to me.” Kylo ordered.

I didn’t protest when Ben scooped me up. He buried his face near my neck chirping to calm me. But I wasn’t a beta, and he knew it, I wanted the dominant male, the leader of the pack. The reek of an alpha male was making my head spin. 

Kylo took me gently, sucking on my gland making the cramps go away.

Alpha. It’s all my brain can compute. Alpha happy. I heavy-lidded, watched the cartoon play. A cat chasing a smart mouse, who gets away everytime. 

Ben sat next to us, but didn't touch me further. He wanted to, I could tell by the way the muscles in his jaw clenched.

Kylo kept his mouth on my gland nipping it lightly. He worked off my clothes and I’m melting like butter under his affection. I’m so wet, I must be staining his jeans. I need relief. I tried to sit up, but he growled. I don’t have permission yet.

“Alpha.” I whimpered. It’s all my brain is repeating.

He lazily cupped nipple flicking it. Unlike dealing with Ben I’ll have no say. I begged again and again. He teased me, skirting his fingertips along my flat abdomen, and inner thigh. Never touching where it hurts. The minstrations caused another gush of slick, I’m soaking wet. A mess. I panted. My head rolled back, and I catch sight of Ben clenching the armrest of his seat, knuckles white.  _ Oh this was his punishment. _

The cartoon ended and Kylo adjusted his seat so it fully reclined. He laid me down and pressed on my inner thighs indicating I kept them spread. I shivered, afraid and excited he would take me. I touched Ben with my knee and he eyed me, but kept his stiff pose.

The cold leather stuck to my hot skin. I saw the open door and for a brief moment remembered I’d been trying to escape. It looked so far away now. I thought of my nest and my pups. I turned from looking at the doors and found the eyes of my alpha watching me.

‘Thinking of running?” He asked, his voice deceptively calm as he lightly touched my dripping sex.

“Nest.” I said, a half-truth.

“We’ll get back to it. Such a good job. So proud of you.” He made me smile as he talked about how we’d spend days in it. He pushed two fingers in. I tried to close my legs, but he slapped them open. “Do that again and I’ll not let you come.”

Warm tears streaked down my cheeks. I decided begging wasn’t so bad. “Sorry, please alpha, please.”

“Love how you beg. You can come for me first.” 

His mouth was on me, licking my clit viciously. It was so sudden and so much it buzzed my mind almost white. I couldn’t think. I was in a currant and the waves kept sending me under. It was too much. I begged and begged incoherently at him, but he didn’t stop and suddenly I couldn’t breathe, as a climax pulled me under the tow.

I woke to Ben between my thighs. I didn’t think I was out long, Kylo licked his lips as Ben took his place. I couldn’t do that again. I pleaded with my eyes.

“Shh…” Ben smiled. “I’ll take such good care of you.”

Ben was gentle as he’d promised. He started on the inside of my calf and worked in. He took his time, finding what I liked, responding to me when I moaned, or hissed. Omegas were patient lovers. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the change. Kylo kept his hand on me, close to my throat, less I forget who was in charge. 

The climax was gentle. Ben kissed my forehead while I bathed in the afterglow. He’d wanted to kiss my mouth, but Kylo had growled a warning. 

“Sleepy?” Kylo asked, stroking my face. I turned into him, nodding, sated.

“Spoiled Omega.” He lifted me up cradling me in his arms. “Few hours only.”

I nestled my head under his chin. 

Ben stroked my back. 

I heard a rumble in my alphas chest. He was happy.

I closed my eyes and slept.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly not sure how many chapters this will have. I have the ending written, but the middle stuff, has been more than I expected it to be. 
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos. 
> 
> Rey/Kylo and Rey/Ben separate scenes in this. Enjoy.

In my dreams I had a small moment of clarity. I ran and this time I escaped, from the house, to my car, and away from the nest of pups who screamed my name. 

I woke. 

An arm was around me, fingers wrapped around my throat. Not tight or uncomfortable, but it was there, and I knew he wanted to make sure the first thing I felt was him in control. Alpha. I breathed the scent of him in, waking my omega brain up.

“Sleep well?” Kylo tightened his grip on my throat. I struggled. 

His mouth was on my gland, his chest rumbled, calming me. The omega side won, I forgot my fear, my need to escape. It was still there, but pushed back, to a place I wouldn’t find till my heat ended.

God he was hot. Reminding me of being too close to a fire. He was naked. Rut made alphas temperatures spike like a fever.

To please him. I snuggled against his body. He instantly grew hard. I closed my eyes trembling. My working brain and omega brain understood the size of him, and while the omega in me still wanted to be filled with alpha cock, I wasn’t sure he would fit. 

“What should I call you?” His fingers applied enough pressure to stifle my air, getting my full attention.

“R-rey.” 

“Why would I call you what everyone else does?” He cooed in my ear. 

“Omega?” The fingers pressed deeper on the jugular of my throat making me see spots in my vision. “Alpha, please.” I didn’t know what to say. He squeezed a bit harder and I squeaked.

“There it is, you’re a little mouse.” 

I gulped air when his fingers relaxed. His lips grazed my shoulder. I shivered and stared at the room around me. Egg-shell colored walls with posters of metal bands. Two electric guitars were on hooks and there was a large mirror across from the bed. I could see us lying entwined together.

He noticed me studying our reflection.

“Do you want to watch me mount you, little Mouse?”

Panic. No. But he’d be angry. Alpha disapproval would mean he wouldn’t want me. Might reject me and my nest. Flattery was what alpha wanted.

“You’re so big.” I turned my body to face him. He smirked, and I tried again. “I-I want to touch it.”

“Do you?” He grabbed my wrist and brought it to his erection. I gently grasped it, letting my fingers ghost up and down. His cool expression dissolved for a second and he hissed in pleasure. 

I did it again, and he watched me. When I tried to jerk him off he growled and I realized too late I was trying to take control. I shrunk down and lowered my eyes.

Rough hands flipped me on my stomach and I could see him in the mirror. I knew what he wanted. I grasped the red comforter arching my back, pushing my face in the blankets as I trembled. I’d never done this before.

My body wanted to mate, but fear of the unknown made me doubt I could take it. I sobbed and waited. He straddled behind me. Moving the hair out of my face. 

“Look up, little mouse. I want you to watch.”

I opened one teary eye. “Alpha, please. I’m afraid.”

My words affected him. He kissed the small of my back. A tender move for an alpha. One of his thick fingers pushed inside me. His thumb stroked my clit making me rock. I moaned and soon I was pressing against him the slick running down my legs. He pushed two in, but kept me on the brink until I was begging him in every way I knew how to let me come.

“Good girl, good girl.” He soothed me. “Going to knot you soon. Going to make you mine.” 

The fingers withdrew and I felt pressure. I glanced up at the mirror, seeing him staring at me, all Alpha. I wanted to come so bad. I whined, begging. Not caring if it hurt. Pain would be a relief right now.

The head of his cock pushed at my entrance. I was so tight even with the slick. I panted trying to relax. One deep thrust and he was seated to the hilt. I tried to rock against him. He nipped my shoulder nape in warning. I couldn’t stand his stillness. I needed him to fuck me.

“Alpha.” I tried to beg and he slapped my ass, making me cry out. 

“No. Not yet. I want you to remember who is in charge of your pleasure.” 

He slapped my ass again, and I trembled trying to keep my hips still.

“All the pups will be mine.” He said, and started a rhythm. Everytime I looked away from the mirror he slapped my ass, until I stared at myself slack jawed, and tried to behave. It hurt, but the sensation of being filled was quickly twisting that towards orgasm. 

He caged over me, threading his fingers through mine, allowing him to control me even more. The bed creaked under us. I watched myself and it seemed as if the other Rey had gone into the mirror. Time started to slip away. I no longer knew what I wanted. I needed Alpha to tell me.

“Going to knot you.” He bit my nape. It kept me in place and it was a good thing because the intense pressure makes me buck. I shrieked, and then the knot puffed and I came hard on it.

For a minute it was pure bliss. And then he bit; breaking skin, finding the gland, and binding himself irrevocably to me.

I choke on pleasure and pain. Breathing hard, knowing I’m hyperventilating. His tongue lapped the blood. Shushing me, bringing me to lay beside him.

Our newly formed connection slipped across. Proud. Elated. Possessive. Mine. All of his emotions tumbled across it, and pushed against my own. It was too much. I squirmed in his arms and fought. Too much. 

“Sleep. You need to rest now. I’ll watch over you.”

His Alpha voice cuts across it all.

I closed my eyes. He lapped at my neck. Cleaning me up. His chest rumbled lulling me.

My alpha. 

The Omega in me content.

  
  
  


#

Apha gone.

Ben nuzzled my cheek. My eyes fluttered open, distressed. 

“Little one, you slept all night.” He teased.

My mouth tried to reply, but there was a gag in it. I shook my head until Ben cupped my face, making me stop. 

“More for me, than you, little one. I shouldn’t have let you touch me earlier.” He sighed and stroked my cheek. “You won’t always have to wear it with me.” 

I tried to move my arms and couldn’t. Something cold was on my wrist and a quick tug revealed them to be handcuffs. I stopped struggling, looking to Ben for answers.

“Kylo doesn’t trust me.” He said apologetically. “Afraid you’ll escape if he’s not around.”

We were still in Kylo’s room, but one glance around, let me know it was just me and Ben. I felt something weird between my legs and I squirmed.

Ben’s brown eyes held pity, his fingers drifting down my stomach. “My brother put an Omega belt on you.”

_ An Omega belt?  _ Those were barbaric. Outlawed in the United States. The leather straps bit into my hip bones when I tried to adjust for comfort, the large plug rubbing inside me. It was ribbed keeping it in place high up in my cervix. Kylo’s seed wouldn’t drip out, and I wouldn’t be able to release my slick.

I whimpered.

“Don’t worry. You’ll like how we play.” 

Kylo’s scent was everywhere. My neck ached and I was already missing him. Ben watched me search for him. He frowned. 

Rolling over on me, he kept his weight on his elbows. His teeth grazed my chin. He couldn’t kiss me and I could tell it bothered him. Omegas liked to kiss. The door was open and I knew my alpha wasn’t far. 

Ben’s mouth took my right nipple. Sucking it till it became hard. I resisted, but he was very very good and he alternated between the left and the right. It was sensual. I stopped looking at the door.

I didn’t want Ben like I wanted Kylo, but I stopped wishing he’d leave. I even arched my back and wrapped my legs around him. My clit was covered and I couldn’t rub. It kept me tethered from feeling anything more than good.

“I’ll make you come,” Ben whispered. “Trust me, little one. You’ll like my cock.”

Did he have a key for the belt? He was so caring, he even adjusted the pillow behind my head before reaching in a drawer by the side of the bed. I glanced over to see black ribbon. I didn’t understand till he looped it around my head. Shushing me that it would be alright. Gently he flipped me on my stomach. 

He grasped my hips and pulled me up and to him.

His tongue was in the wrong place. I tried to fight away, but his grip was vice-like and I didn’t budge an inch. I understood what he was doing and why he was doing it. I pleaded through my gag, but nothing but muffled whimpers came out.

It started to feel good. I had no idea that area could illicit pleasure, but when I stopped trying to get away, and resigned myself, I found oddly, I liked it. He replaced his tongue with a finger, letting me get used to it, pumping it in and out, before returning to using his tongue. I learned to relax when he introduced the digit. He didn’t rush. Omegas were such good lovers.

Enjoying it, I drooled on my gag. We played. When he nipped my thigh and purred, I knew he was ready. He opened the drawer again and I heard a bottle lid click open. His cock prodded my entrance. He shushed me when I jerked. Taking time to tell me to let him in. He’d take care of me. Make sure it didn’t hurt. I felt warm oil as he added lubricant on me and on his cock. When my breathing slowed he pushed in.

I was tight, but the bumps on his cock created pleasurable friction. I huffed in my gag as he pushed inch by inch in until he was fully seated. He kissed between my shoulderblades. Telling me how wonderful I felt. Asking if I was ready. Waiting till I nodded. 

When he moved he kept the pace to what I could handle. Reading my body language as I adapted to this new form of sex. The build up came slowly, but it came. He held back, letting me build my own orgasm. The climax was different, it warmed me from head to toe; sweet as caramel. My toes curled and he kissed the spot Kylo had claimed on my neck.

“You’re mine too, little one.”

When he sunk his teeth in, I protested, but the gag kept me quiet. Kept what he did a secret. I didn’t know this duel bond was possible. He came inside me and I felt his emotions. I knew his secrets. He would find a way to break the locks on my belt. I would have his pups too.

I smiled as he peppered my body in kisses. Kissing every spot of bare skin, but my mouth. It was forbidden, but we would find a way.

I wanted to fall asleep in his arms, but that was forbidden too.

He slipped away and I waited for my alpha to return. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the comments and kudos. I may have a sequel. We'll see. No sex in this chapter, but the best HEA I could give her without setting her free.

Kylo bathed me after Ben left. Erasing his brother’s scent. His fingers scrubbed my skin until it was pink. I didn’t mind because it meant the gag, cuffs, and terrible belt were gone. He wrapped me in a soft towel, and took me to my nest.

My nest made me go crazy. It had been disturbed. I clawed at my alpha until he let me fix it. For once he seemed pleased at my outburst. I worked, and he brought me sheets with his scent and pillows to rip up. 

I don’t remember much. Just that it had to be perfect. 

He brought me food and water. I was so thirsty. I drank until I felt it slosh in my stomach. The steak was rare and I chewed it letting the juice run down my chin. Searching for more. I couldn’t think of anything other than my pups. 

Kylo watched me, guarding the door. Ben was smart enough to know the nest was too dangerous of territory to touch. I scented him once close, but Kylo blocked the door frame, my constant shadow and I never saw him.

I didn’t want to mate, I prepared. The slick had stopped rolling down my thighs. Alpha had taken me during the peak of my heat and now my body readied for his pup. It was exhausting. My body burned and I slept only when my alpha laid down next to me.

He once tried to mount me and I bit him so hard on the calf I drew blood. He wrestled me to keep me from going for his throat. He didn’t try again, but seemed proud, telling me how strong of a mother I would be. Later I lapped the wound and we slept.

#

I wasn’t pregnant. 

The fog evaporated and I woke to a room that looked like a chicken had exploded in it. Feathers from the pillow were everywhere. I apparently liked them as the base for nest. My three days of heat were over. I felt the warm body of Kylo next to me. He didn’t stir when I shifted out of his arms. 

In fact he didn’t move at all when I stood up. His chest rose and fell.

Scared of waking him, I noticed one of his large shirts he’d brought down for the nest and grabbed it. A pair of pajama pants were tucked under the bed. I stepped outside the door before putting them on.

The house was quiet.

I touched my bruised neck, wincing. Shit. This was bad.

Parts of the last three days were a blur, but I remembered the front door had been locked. There had to be a way out. Kylo would wake soon. I’d be punished if he thought I was escaping.

Which I was.

Padding silently, I listened for Ben. For Leia. Nothing. When I reached the main living room I found Ben. The sight of him almost made me shriek. I clamped my hands over my mouth thinking he was going to see me. He was laying on the couch, bare chested one arm hanging on his side, knuckles to the floor. 

Much like Kylo he didn’t stir.

Afternoon light streamed from the windows. I wondered if rut made them sleep hard. I held my breath and crept past him. So afraid to wake the bear, I kept glancing over my shoulder, checking for movement. My hip brushed a table. A small vase toppled, smashing to pieces on the ground. 

_ Fuck! _

I froze. Waiting. Ben didn’t react. Kylo didn’t come tearing up the stairs.

Puzzled, I backed slowly away. If I didn’t know any better I’d think they were drugged.

“Happy Birthday, Rey.”

I spun to find Matt behind me. A birthday cake in his hands. The two layer cake had heaps of white frosting, with sprinkles, nuts and cherry in the middle. I remembered that cake, it was the one I asked Unkar to buy me when I’d turned thirteen. When I hadn’t had a job, or a penny to my name. The stupid cake had been 12 dollars and he hadn’t bought it for me, because than the other girls would want birthday parties too. I’d cried putting it back. Matt must have been watching me then.

He wasn’t smiling. Just watching me react to him. 

I rounded on him. Not caring if he’d probably be able to stop me when I ran.

“Why?” I screamed. “Why did you do it?”

His face kept the same blank expression. He gestured with a small nod for me to follow him. When I didn’t he frowned.

“If you come talk to me, I’ll open the front door.”

“Why should I believe you?” I spat back.

He shrugged. “Because the drugs I gave my brothers will only last a few more hours.”

The admission was enough that I cautiously followed. Far enough away he couldn’t just grab me. He set the cake on the large island in the kitchen and took out a butcher knife to cut it. 

He cut a huge slice, talking without looking up. “I had a shop that catered to weddings and rich kids barmitza’s make it. Should taste…” He stumbled for the right words. “Not store bought.”

The knife laid on the island as he turned his back and went to get a plate.  _ Did he really not care if I stabbed him? What was his angle? Was he hoping I’d fuck him willingly? _

Plates acquired, he put a slice on it and slid it over to me. He noticed he forgot a fork and once again gave me his back.

“What do you want?” I said, coldly as I considered the frosting covered weapon. Deciding whether or not to grab it.

He didn’t answer until the fork was on the plate.

“I-I know you don’t have anyone.” He said cutting himself a piece. “You came in the store every week looking sad. Shopping for people who didn’t love you. I watched you hide when the girls who would bully you in high school came looking for you. The free sample jelly donuts you always ate, were only for you. I always made sure there was enough medicine in it to keep you from presenting omega, until--”

“I thought I was late.”

Matt took a bite and nodded to my uneaten slice. “It’s really good, try it.”

I ignored it and pressed on. “So you waited all this time. Why? Did your brothers put you up to it?”

He snorted. “Surprised they’re not in jail.” He was dressed in a long-sleeved white shirt with a Sonic the Hedgehog logo, and his fingers absently stretched the neck out a bit, as if it was too tight. 

“Why me?”

“I wanted a friend.” He said. “You looked like you needed one too.”

“What?” I’d just been kidnapped and raped and force bonded against my will. All because he wanted a friend. 

“Eighty-percent of Omegas who do not pick a beta or another omega are claimed by an alpha before they’re twenty-one. Half of those bondings are reported as coerced.” His voice was factual. “Beta and Alpha females have low fertility rates, they are usually career driven as they do not experience esteros. The average Omega litter is six.”

“I could have had a life.”

He looked at me solemnly, adjusting his glasses. “Maybe. But I don’t think so. You didn’t even check my story. You just believed me. I’m not even a true alpha and I knew what you were. You-you were going to get hurt by someone, eventually.”

“Kylo and Ben rape-”

“And they will again.” He interrupted me. “But you can have what you wouldn’t have in another relationship.”

“What’s that?”

“Power.”

I huffed. “To be they’re broodmare?”

“Cycles for the first two years are unpredictable. You could experience heat only a few times. Pregnancy could be stalled.” He licked the icing off the fork. “When Kylo gets too possessive, you can add some downers to his coffee, they’ll make him lose his edge.”

I glanced behind me to the path that led to the front door. 

“You said you’d open that for me.” I reminded him.

“You could take Kylo’s Mercedes, go out and pick up a burger and fries. Buy some clothes with a credit card. Four hours tops.” He’d finished his slice shoveling the last bite in his mouth, chewing slowly watching me process it all. 

When he swallowed he took the plate to the sink. He reached into his jean pocket and pulled out something. Placing it on the counter, he slid it next to my plate. A gold key.

“Or you could run. You’d last a day, two tops. My mother is the head of a large legal firm. They’d push hard on law enforcement to find you. You have no money, your accounts would be frozen and you would return to our house. And it will be years before you leave.” 

He was right. I felt tears stream down my cheeks. He didn’t react with guilt, remorse or even smug satisfaction. He ripped off a paper towel and handed it to me.

“Non presenting Alpha males” He drew in a deep breath. “One percent of the Alpha population. Less than ten percent chance of mating. Ninety-percent claim impotence. Studies are limited because most..” He looked away. “Don’t want to live as a freak. Suicide rates are as high as sixty-percent.”

I looked at my cake. It sucked. But that wasn’t my fault. I lifted the fork and took a small bite. It was moist and the chocolate had a hint of cherry to it. I always wanted a birthday cake. But I could never buy one for myself, even when I had money, it felt too pitiful.

“The first time I saw you, you were wearing clothes too big and that fat fuck you had to stay with was making you decide between razors and shampoo. I slipped the razors in your bag. At first I just watched, because you always came in, but then…” He trailed off and looked at his hands. “It was the only thing that got me through. I wanted to see you every day.”

“I hate you.” I snapped.

“Mom says it. Kylo says it. Ben says it. So go ahead. Hate me. Take the key. Run.” He carded a hand through his hair, taking his glasses off to rub the bridge of his nose. He looked resigned. “I could stall a few days for you, if you want half a chance at running.”

For a second I considered it. But it would end the same. I ate my cake. It was really good. By the time I finished I’d weighed my options. Leia would need at some point to kick the bucket. Kylo and Ben could be played against each other and to my favor. Matt would keep me from getting pregnant and the boys in check.

But I had to give him a reason to live.

“I don’t like you.” I said honestly. Lying wouldn’t work, not with him. “But I might. One day.”

His expression for the first time, changed. Hopeful. He smiled. “Okay.”

“Do you want to get a cheeseburger and help me pick out clothes at the mall?” I asked. Not because I wanted to be nice, but because I was afraid what would happen if I was found alone. Maybe later I’d get braver. 

I let him hold my hand. His palm was big and sweaty. After everything I’d been through it was the most intimate act I’d done.

We ordered too much food. At the mall I bought six bags of clothes at Hot Topic and found bras and underwear that didn’t look cheap. He never complained. I think he was just happy to follow. I could have beat the shit out of him and he’d have let me. 

When we drove home, he offered me a Vicodin. We both knew I had to wake up in Kylo’s arms. He’d want round two and he’d be angry I wasn’t pregnant. Even if Omega’s didn’t ovulate on first cycles. 

I told myself as I stepped inside, I had the key. It was hidden under the soil in the potted plant by the living room fireplace. I could escape whenever I wanted to.

My walk back to my small room, where Kylo laid in my nest, felt like the longest walk of my life. I stripped, before crawling under his arms. I wasn’t scared. I turned to look at him and placed my fingers around his throat. He chortled in his sleep as I squeezed hard, but didn’t wake. 

I smiled.

Imagining the possibilities.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fine...I added. In all honesty, I started making a Lion's Roar next chapter a bit darker than I wanted so I decided to write it out here. 
> 
> Which brings me to my next warning. There is no redeeming Kylo/Ben. Zip zero not even going to try. So if you like a bit of bad Breylo...then you might like this. But if not, you will probably want to hit the back button.

“You’ve gained five pounds.”

_ Don’t react. _ I stare at my perfectly cooked spinach omelette and try not make eye contact with the alpha at the table. Her manicured nails are in my periphery, and they clack on the table as she waits for me to respond.

She wanted me to gain ten. Her words while they sound like a positive are a well laid trap. It’s no use telling her I’ve never been able to keep weight on, and I’ve followed her hi-carb diet. I pick up my fork and cut a bite, wanting to show her I clean my plate. Maybe after that she’ll leave me alone.

A small huff, irritated. 

“I have meetings today,” she said at last. I can tell by her tone, I’m not going to be punished, not yet, but I know better than to trust her. 

“Can I…” I decide on a safer route. “Can Matt take me to the carnival?”

It’s been almost a month, and I’ve done nothing, but show Leia I know my place. She was aware I’ve left on a few trips with Matt. I haven’t talked about her betrayal. I never cry or beg. I even thanked her, profusely, for sending the twins away while I waited for my next heat.

“My boys are being patient. Hardly fair that you have fun, when they can’t.”

Once again I remind myself that her days are numbered. She tells me every morning how lucky I am, other omega’s like me don’t get such nice things. Her spoiled little daughter-in-law. I’m not married, but they don’t care. Legally I have no rights.

“Yes, ma’am. I was just thinking this time next year, I’d probably be pregnant or have a pup and wouldn’t be able to go.”

Neither of those two things will be true if I can help it, but I bow my head, showing her not one ounce of defiance. She once slapped me when I rolled my eyes, and I know she hates when I make eye contact if she hasn’t asked me to.

The fridge opened and I heard her rummaging. Normally I would just go, but she had been hovering a bit more than normal, and I had a feeling she was waiting on my next heat to send the boys back. Even Matt had been on edge.

As if hearing his name in my thoughts Matt shuffled into the kitchen. I peeked up. His hair didn’t have the terrible black roots, thanks to him allowing me to color it. I also cut it enough that he didn’t have to push the hair out of his eyes.

He was wearing a green lantern shirt, with brown khakis. He liked me picking out his clothes. I didn’t change his style much. He liked loose fitting and Marvel. His shoes squelched when he walked in and I watched Leia slam the fridge door harder than she needed to.

“You should take them off at the door.” She said, giving his feet a disgusted glare. “But at least you’ll teach Rey how to take care of a pup.” 

Her arms were full of kale, and she moved over to the blender, grabbing an apple from a bowl on the counter. Matt yawned, going straight to the coffee pot. 

Leia made her shake, while I ate waiting for her to decide.

Matt’s oblivious, he opened cabinets banging them loudly, before shuffling to the fridge and grabbing frozen waffles out of the freezer. He eats like crap, and I think partly to piss his mother off. 

“You can go,” Leia said to me, her shake in hand. Her tone was friendly, and I waited for the shoe to drop, because I’ve learned that there is always a catch for any gift she gives. “But only if the twins agree.”

And by twins, she meant Kylo.

Matt plunked the waffles in the toaster and I saw his shoulders tense at the mention of his brothers. I’m not the only one on vacation with them being away. 

“Okay,” I said, already deciding that I wouldn’t. Kylo had talked to me twice and both times, he’d made me listen to him jerk off. 

She grabbed her car keys, giving me a peck on the cheek. “It’ll be good for you to call them, they miss you.”

_ When hell freezes over _ . 

“Yes, ma’am.” I said, not moving from my spot until she left the kitchen. Taking my plate to the sink, I turned the hot water on. I’m encouraged to embrace my omega side and do domestic chores like clean the house. I started scrubbing. I noticed Leia left a mess on the counter for me.

“What did you want to do?” Matt asked, using his shirt to clean his glasses. They didn’t need to be cleaned, but he always did that when he was nervous.

“It’s stupid, but the Fair’s in town, and they have all the rides.”

“Why did you ask  _ her _ ? We could have just went.”

“Because,” I said, hating that I cared at all. “I wanted to watch the fireworks, and they’re not going to start till ten.”

“Oh,”

He knows if I’m out late, Leia will want to know why. We lapsed into mutual silence. 

“I could give mom a sleeping pill.”

“That’s—”

There was a buzzing sound, and I realized it was coming from Matt’s pant pocket. When he fished it out and looked at the screen he turned it off. But I knew, even as it started buzzing again who it was.

“They’ll keep calling,” I said, holding out my hand for it. Leia must have called them on her way out. How nice of her. 

It was facetime. I didn’t bother smiling at them or faking anything. Instead I hit the accept button, resigned.

Kylo’s up close face flicked on.

“Mouse,” he chuckled. “I heard you wanted to play.”

“I changed my mind.”

He pouted, making my skin crawl. I couldn’t see his background, but music played loudly in the background. Probably at a bar. Which was weird, because it was seven in the morning.

“Aww, that’s too bad, because I was going to say yes.”

“I don’t want to see you jack off to watch some dumb fireworks.” I muttered.

Kylo’s eyes flashed dangerously. Shit. I was forgetting he was all predator. I stared down, even with the distance, his alpha control over me was present. I waited, wondering if I’d be punished.

“Next time I jerk off, you’ll be swallowing it,” he promised.

“When will that be?” I said, hoping he wasn’t going to say tonight. 

“A week.” Kylo said, running a hand through his hair irritated. “Mom, wants one more check-up. She said you haven’t gained enough  _ weight. _ ”

The last part was an open accusation.

“Carnie food is horrifyingly fattening.” I finally met his gaze. I really did want to go.

“Wanting me that bad?” Kylo teased. 

Someone bumped into him and he snarled an explicit before returning to the phone. “Have fun mouse. Make sure you buy a red candy apple for me. I want it in your mouth when you cum for me tonight.”

“I don’t want to go—” I tried, but the phone clicked off.

Matt took his phone back, adjusting his glasses. He didn’t look happy. “He’s in London, or I’d be worried.”

“You think he’ll be back in a week?” I said, hoping it wasn’t true.

“Mom sent him to another continent. I can’t believe he’s lasted this long.” Matt said, honestly. “But, you don’t have to worry, I’ve already got a good cocktail for him when he gets back.”

That wasn’t much, but the idea I had some control kept me from trying some piss poor escape. I watched Matt slather his waffles with peanut butter. I hoped he was right.

***

A ferris wheel turned slowly above me. I was close enough to it that the one track carnival music couldn’t drown out the bones of it creaking as it rotated. The model was older than me, the only ride that hadn’t been replaced throughout the years. 

I leaned against the perimeter fence post, arms draped lazily, ignoring the white sign that told me not to lean on it, and stared up at the sky. I couldn’t see the stars with all the artificial lights, but I could see the full moon. 

“Rey,” Matt hissed, trying once again to get my attention. “We need to leave.”

“You said I could stay till closing,” I reminded him, trying to keep my voice even. “So I’m going to stay.”

“Yeah, but you can’t, not with—” he glanced at the two men beside me, who had stayed silent when he’d approached. Now that he’d addressed them they gave him their full attention.

“Don’t be lame.” I snapped, annoyed. “What’s the big deal?”

“Are you serious? They’re  _ alphas. _ ”

“She your sister?” My new friend, Poe, interrupted. holding out a hand. “I don’t bite. Names Poe, this here is Finn. My  _ mate. _ ”

Poe’s charm won me over at the ticket stand, but it had zero effect on Matt who pointedly did not shake or give any greeting back. Instead of being offended Poe lowered his hand and patted down the pockets of his jacket. 

The jacket was what had drawn my attention, it was unique, steampunkish, it looked like he stole it off a 1940 bomber pilot. Poe’s brown curly hair was stylishly messy and even the way he fished out a pack of smokes reminded me of James Dean.

“You said you were quitting?” His boyfriend’s tone was light, reproachful, as he tried playfully to grab the pack. 

Finn was the same height as Poe, with gold dust sparkled on his cheek, making his black skin appear slightly bronzed. His fedora hat and polished shoes reminded me of the GQ models that sold cologne. They both seem a step above our small town. 

“Smoke?” Poe offered Matt, but this got him nothing more than a wrinkled nose in disgust.

“We can come back tomorrow.” Matt said, giving the men his back. 

“It’s supposed to rain tomorrow.” That was a lie, but I didn’t care. I was talking to normal people, and it felt so fucking good.

“Hey, join us.” Finn offered, he was slightly high from the joint he just smoked, and his eyes were glossy. 

“They’re going into rut.” Matt blurted out.

“That’s pretentious, and what do you care?” Poe snapped, losing the friendly tone. 

“They’re in London,” I hissed. “Let them fuck the queen for all I care.”

“Listen, if you haven’t figured it out.” A burning cigarette was perched in the corner of Poe’s mouth, and he rolled it like a toothpick. “We ain’t the type that’s going to knock her up.”

“You can’t touch them.” Matt's voice dropped lower. “If Kylo scents, another on you--”

A girl shrieked so loud I looked up. She was young—my age—but even as she screamed I could see her face; pure joy. Tonight I could have that if buzzkill would go away.

“I’ll burn these clothes.” I pushed off against the fence.

“No—Rey!” Matt grasped the end of my tank-top tugging on it like he was five and not twenty-five. 

“Fuck off,” Poe flicked the ciggeratte. It wasn’t in Matt’s direction, but the wind took, and it landed near his sneakers.

It was enough. My shadow let go, shoving his hands in his hoodie pocket and storming off as if the cigarette had actually burned him. 

A pang of guilt hit me, watching him leave. I have never been able to hate him after that first day, no matter how hard I’ve tried. 

“Ready?” Poe asked, breaking my thoughts, he offered me an elbow, Finn did the same.

“Yep.”

The boys each took one of my arms, like I’m Dorothy, and we headed for the ferris wheel line.

I smoked one of Poe’s cigarettes while we waited. I wished he had alcohol, but the small act of defiance was making me forget about my shitty life. The ferris wheel seats were not supposed to sit more than two, but Poe slipped the guy a twenty and he turned a blind eye. 

I sat in the middle. The ride lurched up and a few seconds later I could see for miles as we reached the top. Finn surprised us both when he gave the seat a hard rock.

“Shit!” I clung to the bar at our waist. I hardly recovered before he did it again. Poe’s sure expression cracked and his knuckles were white on the bar.

_ “Love _ , I’m not a cat. I don’t have nine lives.” Poe was stiff as a board, trying to keep his tone carefree.

“The pulley system on this won’t allow it—See? Won’t tip.”

“Could you tell us that before you think to tip that far?” Poe let out a shaky breath as we circled low. 

“And miss a chance to scare you, never.”

A few rides later I’m screaming, having as much fun as the girl I’d envied. 

Eventually the carnival worker gets tired of our shit and on the sixth ride, we're banned. As we strolled away a hollow threat was yelled over our heads about it being for life. Poe and I threw him a kiss, which made him take his cap off and wave for us to get out.

“Fireworks in fifteen. What should we do till then?” I asked.

“Haunted house.” Poe suggested as he twirled me like I’m a ballerina. “Might be too scary, heard it’s only for eighteen years and above.”

“You can hold me tight.” I smirked, as I danced to the end of his fingertips, before I pulled him along. “But there’s nothing in that house that will scare me. I’ve already met the boogeyman.”

They laughed at my joke, not knowing I was serious. But I’m too high on my freedom to care. Kettle corn, spun sugar and fried food wafted to us as we neared the food stands. I glanced around at the benches searching for Matt. This was the first outing where he’d left my side, and my emotions conflicted from relieved to nervous. 

He was absent, and I wondered if he had gone home. If Leia found out...no he wouldn’t turn me in. I knew he wasn’t that mad. We left the main grounds heading to a more secluded area.

The haunted house didn’t have a line. I wondered if that meant it was going to be super cheesy. The walls were spray painted black and gray. Tea lights lead up to it and motion activated speakers cackled. I couldn’t believe they had banned kids from this, it screamed mediocre B-rated horror movie.

I tried not to laugh when I saw the security guard. Or at least that was what management wanted you to think. The man was short and his uniform was painfully obvious that it was ripped off a Walmart Halloween rack. The gold star was plastic, and the black vest wouldn’t stop a pea shooter. He asked for ID. I didn’t have one. Leia kept my license, social card, and birth certificate locked up. 

“Can’t go in.” The guy crossed his arms. 

The intimidating stare-down was comical. Finn half-turned to leave, until I pull out a fifty from my purse.

“Does the man on this bill look old enough?”

The man took it and nodded.

Poe whistled impressed as we walked in. “Smooth.”

Finn kept checking over his shoulder as if the  _ real  _ cops were going to bust us. A booming voice cackled as we entered a small antechamber. There were spiderwebs cascading from the ceiling, bloody handprints on the walls and floor. Strobe lights flicker under the two inch space of the door. A sign warned us, we were about to enter the hospital for the criminally insane.

“Ten dollars says Finn’s the first one out.” Poe grinned, grabbing the door handle. 

“Twenty dollars says you scream first.” I shot back, tucking my arm into Finn’s. 

The strobe lights made it feel like we’re moving in snap-shots. An old man dressed as a doctor runs to us. Blood spattered clothes. 

“Get out of here. I don’t know what’s going on.”

We laughed. He was good. I believed him. This place might actually be fun. He even tried to grab Finn’s arm, but we lost him, running through.

Hospital beds, IV poles and straight jackets draped over chairs made for a creepy theme. It was quiet, adding to the spook factor. Was someone going to jump out? The fog machine at our feet was kind of cool. I wonder if maybe they’ll grab our ankles? I giggled, hoping I didn’t accidentally kick someone.

I can’t see the exit sign, but I assume it was in the next room. So much for hoping Poe would scream. As we walked through, I noticed the fog getting thicker. Obscuring the floor. Poe started coughing.

“Let’s get out of here,” Finn grumbled. “One actor, kind of cheap.”

The lights blinked out.

“Hey what the fuck?”

It was probably part of the show, but my heart was beating like a jack-hammer in my chest. No. No. As if to give me hope the strobe light blinked back on.

The fog was thicker, it had crept up to our knee. I turned to tell them I wanted to leave, but there was only Poe. Finn’s gone.

Poe half-turned confused.

“Finn, if you jump up and scare me, you’re sleeping alone tonight.” 

Something wasn’t right.

My tongue was thick in my mouth as I swallowed. “Poe, let’s find the exit.”

“Finn, knock it off.”

I didn’t know if it was from the floor, or across the room, the pulsing light made me only see the spray of red, vibrant. It spattered across the room covering Poe, who screamed trying to shield his face. 

“Poe!”

I couldn’t tell if it was real. I didn't get a chance to reach him to find out when the room went dark again and Poe’s screaming stopped.

_ What’s ringing? _ I put my hands on my ears, before I realized the noise was internal. I swayed trying to move, dangerously close to falling. I heard noise. Movement. I’m not alone. 

Kylo and Ben are in London. 

Matt’s warning. 

_ “They’re in rut.”  _

I scented the air, but I couldn’t smell anything, other than a metallic coppery aroma that had to be blood. Was it both of them or just Kylo? My feet slid on the floor, and I almost fell. They killed them. They must have flown home, and come, and now they’ve killed—

Something pricked my arm. 

Screaming, I batted at it. Stumbling.  _ I need out. _ I hit something. Coils squeaked, and I realized it was one of the fake hospital beds. I tried to move away, but hands shoved me hard, making me fall across it, on my back. 

I tried to kick, but a hand grabbed my ankle, rolling me over. Shrieking, I felt a body press hard against me, warm breath on my neck.

“Mouse, you really fucked up this time.”

No. Kylo.  _ How? _ It didn’t matter he was here.

My skirt was lifted up and my underwear was pawed off. 

“You won’t be wearing these for a long time,” he whispered, kissing my wet cheeks. 

“Kylo—you killed them. You bastard.” I sobbed. Frightened, but angry, and knowing if they hadn’t met me, they’d still be alive. 

“Don’t get worked up yet, you best save those tears for when I really make you cry.”

The pressure on me released. I didn’t move, afraid.

Light flooded the room. Not the strobe, but neon bulbs. I sat up confused. The short security guard strode into the room. The fog started to move out the open door and I could see through it enough. 

“Where’s your friends? They the ones that scared Gary?” He yelled. 

“No, they were attacked. We need an ambulance.” I moved off the bed, searching for their bodies. 

“Those two guys you came in with you? This some college prank? Shit they left covered in that—fake gore?”

“You saw them?”

“Sure. They were stumbling. Looked intoxicated or—you guys doing drugs in here too?”

I ignored the question. “They weren’t hurt?”

He gave me once over, and decided I was either pretending or hadn’t been in on the joke. “Tell your friends not to scare some old guy with a pacemaker. We don’t even get paid minimum wage to work here—so get outta here.”

He pointed toward the exit. 

I fled, avoiding the spot in the floor where the blood was, before I hit the back door. 

The fresh air hit my lungs and I breathed it in, taking one painful gasp after another. I noticed bloody footprints on the ground, on the steps, on the grass.

_ I can’t do this. _

It didn’t matter if they found me. I have to escape. Or try. There was a metal ramp that led down, I grasped the railing. Cardboard signs with arrows pointed with arrows directed me to go back to the main fairgrounds. Additionally, blue tarps were hung up like sheets out to dry to discourage anyone going beyond out into private property. They could easily be waiting behind them for me.

From above I heard a whistle noise, and then the sky exploded with white and red. More followed as the fireworks started. I could hear people further away cheer. They drew my attention. Should I go back inside? Try the first entrance.

The door opened, making me jump, and there was Ben.

“We flew home, non-stop.” Ben said, walking calmly toward me. He was wearing a white shirt, slacks, casual, but still designer. 

“Don’t come near me.” I pleaded. 

“Shhh...you’ve been given too much free reign. Our fault really, leaving you alone. Thinking mother knew best.”

I took several steps back.

“Did you hurt my friends?”

Ben’s pitying smiled faded, replaced with disapproval. I shook my head, backing up into the tarps, feeling the plastic crinkle.

“They’re alive. But had they touched you—really truly touched what is  _ ours _ .” he reached out for me. “It wouldn’t be pigs blood on them.”

Another burst of color in the sky. Ben looked up, the hues of it reflecting in his pupils. I turned, determined not to go down easy, only to find Kylo.

“Mouse.”

Dark circles were under his eyes, but it didn’t make them look any less sharp. He was wearing a v-necked black shirt and black jeans. It seemed he wanted his clothes to match his soul. His hand reached out grasping my cheeks as I tried to utter something. He shushed me. A smile on his lips. 

“Let’s not ruin the moment.” 

He parted the tarp, dragging me with him to the otherside. I heard Ben follow. His fingers tightened enough to hurt, drawing me close to his face. I thought he meant to kiss me or maybe bite me, I could feel across our bond he wanted to do both.    
  
“Little brother,” Kylo cooed, not taking his eyes off me.

“What?” 

I heard Matt, but couldn’t see him, with Kylo controlling my face. I grabbed Kylo’s wrist when he lifted me up. He was wearing the same black outfit.

“How long before it starts working?” Kylo said, his lips curling. “This will be better if she’s in heat.”

No, no—I couldn’t go into it.

“Couple hours...maybe less. If she’s stimulated.” Matt’s voice was quiet, uncomfortable.

“I hate you.” I screamed at him. “You’re helping them?”

“Rey—” Matt’s voice was hurt.

“Did you buy what I asked?” Kylo interrupted.

“Yeah,” Matt’s whispered. “Why don’t I take her home and—”

“Shut up, you’re lucky I don’t beat the shit out of you.” Kylo growled. “Hand it over.”

I saw Matt from my peripheral vision. And something red.

“Open up, mouse.”

I saw the apple. I clenched my teeth, but his one hand had no trouble squeezing my jaw until I was forced to open it. He pushed it in, tutting at my whimpers. I bit down, breaking through the candy coat, tasting the crisp apple and the spun sugar.

Kylo kissed the corner of my mouth. “Really, you should be grateful. I shouldn’t be rewarding bad behavior.” 

For the first time Kylo looked over my shoulder and gave a small nod.

Ben moved behind me, his hand on my hips, before pressing close, his fingers snaking between my thighs. Kylo lifted me up by my thighs making me straddle him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, there was nothing else to do, but hang on. The apple made my mouth water, but I didn’t dare spit it out.

Kylo’s chest rumbled as I felt my slick start. Ben’s fingers didn't mindlessly pump, he was skillfully drawing my orgasm out. It was hopeless to fight it. 

“I’m going to watch you come, like I promised.” Kylo whispered into my ear. “Now watch the fireworks, because when I get you home, you’re not going to see the sky for a very long time.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at tagging more than I have. Rey breaks in this chapter. This is a darkfic/rape. Please don't go searching trying to find one single bit of moral fiber. There's none, I promise I deleted it all out. They'll be lots of praise kink in the next chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments.

I stared at the floor, the stairs and finally the inside of Kylo’s room upside down. Kylo had me over his shoulder. Ben was a step behind. Matt nowhere to be seen. My gut clenched again, and I gritted my teeth. Determined not to beg for mercy, for them to let me go, and definitely not for them to fuck me.

Kylo flicked the light on and glanced around his room, irritated. The maids must have cleaned his room, and probably aired it out, because his scent was barely perceptible. 

“You should have been sleeping in here,” Kylo reprimanded me as he hefted me from his shoulder and set me down in the middle of the bedspread. “Keeping it warm, building a nest, or at least practicing.”

I kept my silence. Not brave enough to answer that with a smart retort. Ben lingered at the threshold, not yet given permission to enter. The window was closed, blind tied shut, making the room feel even more claustrophobic. The mirror showed me laying on the bed, my hair splayed around me, my clothes rumpled. Kylo’s back was to it, he hovered over me, ready to devour again. I would close my eyes if he tried to make me watch again. I decided to stare at the ceiling.

Kylo brushed the side of my temple, tracing his fingers down like a spider, until he reached my throat. “How I’ve missed this pretty neck. Maybe I didn’t bite deep enough last time, hm?”

My breath hitched, as he leaned over, mouthing the mark. I shuddered as I felt him roll my skin, between his teeth. 

He nipped, making me whimper before his fingers wrapped around my throat, applying a small amount of pressure. “Mouse, did you fuck anyone while I was gone?”

Rage blinded my next action. I showed my teeth, being as un-omega as I could. “Fuck off.”

He applied more pressure. “Have you been a little whore?”

My hand slapped the arrogant expression off his face. I would have hit him again, but he pinned my wrist above my head, his lip bleeding, the red of my palm print on his cheek.

“How many have you screwed?” I screamed, as he pressed me deeper into the bed. Trying not to get away, but to hurt him. I wanted to scratch his eyes out. Bite him for what I knew he’d been doing while he was abroad. “Is half of England knocked up?” 

I twisted, when he bent down, close enough I thought he meant to kiss me. I bared my teeth, letting him know if he tried I’d draw blood. 

His long fingers locked around my jaw, pressing to the point of pain, keeping me in place. “Do you know what every omega and beta smell like to me now?” He showed his teeth, daring me to bite him as he leaned closer. “A cheap perfume. Makes my skin crawl when they touch me.”

“You expect me to believe you haven’t fucked another ome--” His lips captured mine, harsh, unforgiving. His hands let go, and I momentarily didn’t want anything, but to know I was his. I could taste the copper from where I’d split his lip on his tongue. Another painful spasm, and his fingers drifted across my abdomen, under my skirt. 

“Holding it in?” He hissed, feeling as I clenched. “You think it belongs to you?”

He grabbed the material of my shirt, tearing it away as if it was paper, making me shriek. It was instinct to fight, to try and escape him. For my troubles I was flipped over and my bra was used as a make-shift rope, to bind my hands. I thrashed, but he pulled my skirt down, before obscenely grabbing my underwear and tearing them off, which bit into my sensitive flesh, enough to make my eyes water.

“You’re an omega. A fucking disobedient one, who thinks she can hold in her slick from her alpha.”

“You forced me into this heat.” Pain lashed across my skull. I could unleash my temper all I wanted, but fighting against biology was turning my body against me.

“Mouse, last chance. Let that slick down,  _ now _ .”

“Go―To―Hell.” I spat. 

“That mouth needs something better to do” He grumbled, before a smirk edged across his lips. “Remember our phone call?”

His hand cupped my cunt, possessive. I wanted to rub into it, and I think he was hoping I would, if nothing more than to prove a point. He was waiting for an answer, and truthfully, I was having trouble forming words, that didn’t start with ‘alpha’.

“About you swallowing…”

He was lucky my hands were tied. When I didn’t answer he removed his hand and gave my ass a hard smack, making me curse. Another, the same spot, making me try to inch away.

“Move again, and you’ll get five more.” Kylo pulled me back. “Leave you for a month, and I come back to a spoiled arrogant omega who thinks she’s better than her alpha.”

I flinched expecting another slap, but instead he caressed the reddened cheek, before dipping his fingers between my legs brushing my clit. “Do you know how painful it is, to be kept on edge…” 

I didn’t know if it was him or me he was talking about, his thumb circled my clit, teasing the hood, making it become engorged. I panted, turning my head into the comforter, it would be so easy, to just turn off my brain, let the omega take over.

The slow circles stopped, and I craned my neck to look at him, his dark eyes glinted, knowing I was hoping he’d let me come.

“Not yet. You want to pretend you’re not an omega, I’ll indulge you.”

He broke eye contact with me, looking toward Ben. Something passed between them. Whatever it was, it wouldn’t be in my favor. I was on my stomach still, but when they both grabbed me, I kicked trying to hit anything.

Kylo let Ben wrestle me against his chest. The buttons of his shirt scraped against my back and he smelled of fresh soap and cardament. “I’ll bath you after this,” Ben whispered into my ear. “It won’t be too bad.”

As before I tried to plead with Ben, knowing he was softer. “Let me go build a nest, get ready, please.”

“Don’t let her come,” Kylo snapped, opening a drawer by the bedside. “She’ll need to after, but not before.”

What the hell did that mean?

Ben shushed me as I tried to turn my head away, but there wasn’t anywhere to go and Kylo looped it around easily. Taking my vision. Scared, I struggled. Kylo kissed me, whispering words against my lips, to stay calm, relax. Ben’s fingers trailed down my spine. I breathed slower after a minute, wondering if maybe the blindfold was the punishment.

I knew immediately why they'd blindfolded me the minute the belt started sliding on. Kylo’s hand helped lock it into place, shushing my protest. 

“Take it off,” I begged, feeling the plug, bump up against my cervix. “Alpha…”

“Now look at that, a second into it, it’s already making you sound like my omega. Imagine what a few more minutes will do.” Kylo crooned.

Ben replaced my restraint with softer cuffs, kissing my shoulder blades.

“Lessons are hard.” Kylo’s tone patronizingly sympathetic as he threaded his fingers through my hair, bunching it in the back. “You’re going to take us both, and after I’ll remove it.”

It felt safe just to nod my head, the little I could. The belt was uncomfortable, but it didn’t hurt. When Kylo pressed his erection to my lips, I opened, even tried to start sucking when he tsked. Oh that’s right beg.

“Please,” I said, trying to make it sound genuine. 

Ben’s fingers gripped my hips, drawing them up. I wondered what he was going to start, when I felt the gel and his thick fingers working the ring of my ass. Holy shit, I wasn’t ready for that. I wasn’t ready by a long shot.

“Don’t,” I tried to pull back, but Kylo held my hair and Ben’s fingers dug into my hips. There was nowhere to go. “It’s going to hurt. Please don’t.”

“You’re lucky he cares enough about you to get you ready,” Kylo hissed. “I’d already be fucking you.”

“Alpha,” my voice strangled. “Alpha, I’ll be good. Please.”

“You’re learning,” Kylo praised, stroking my hair from base to root. “But we're still holding on to that resolve that you have  _ any _ control.”

Ben’s fingers pumped in and out. I stopped fighting, letting my body relax as much as I could. It was going to happen.

Kylo’s cock nudged my lips. “Mouse, I’ve had a long day. You’re going to take the edge off, aren’t you?”

“Yes, alpha.” I said, before he pushed into my mouth. 

I felt Ben’s fingers withdraw and then more gel, before he started pushing in.

_ No _ , I tried to protest, garbled as Kylo’s cock in my mouth took my words.

“Bite, and I’ll put a belt on that will hurt.” Kylo warned. 

The blindfold now made me acutely aware of only the sensation of both of them. I was a vessel, nothing more. Kylo rocked his hips first, dictating the pace. I didn’t try to help, just allowed him to take. It was easier that way. Ben moved slowly, letting me adjust. 

I needed to let my slick down. I cramped enough that I almost bit. Kylo stilled, feeling my teeth brush close. Another cramp, and he pulled out before I could. 

“Alpha, I―I’m sorry. Please, please don’t put another belt on me. Please. Alpha. It’s―” Another cramp worse, and I was clenching my teeth, the belt keeping me from releasing it, and I couldn’t think of another belt that could possibly be worse. “If you take it off. I’ll be so good, please.”

“I know you will.” 

The drawer opened again. No. Please not another belt. I started to shriek, but Ben’s hand cupped my mouth, draping his body over me, a rumble in his chest to quiet me down, nuzzling my mark, but didn’t bite it.

“Open your mouth.” Kylo ordered, stroking my lips. “You won’t like what happens, if you refuse.”

Ben’s hand moved away, and I did. The gag wasn’t unexpected, but as I felt the ring between my teeth, I understood the purpose.

“Now, where were we?” Kylo said, guiding me back. “Be thankful, we won’t last long.”

It was horrible and humiliating. The gag made me drool while Kylo abused my throat. I expected little mercy, but he made sure he didn’t go too deep and make me retch. Ben’s cock after the initial discomfort was building me up quickly to a fast climax. 

“Fuck, get ready to swallow mouse.” Kylo huffed, grasping my hair, forcing my mouth deeper. 

Ben’s thrust picked up. His skin slapped the back of my thighs. I hated how omega cocks were made for pleasure at that moment, because it stimulated me. I couldn’t stop the orgasm as it rippled through, a sickening wave that crashed over, drowning me when I’d barely been holding on.

“God-dammit brother.” Kylo snarled, pulling out. Ben did the same, but I felt wetness down my thighs and was pretty sure, he’d climaxed with me. 

The pleasure made me contract. One long deep cramp that made me feel like a knife was gutting me. It was too much.  _ Too fucking much. Alpha please, please. It hurts, please….you can’t hurt me like this please. _

The belt was off in a second, the blindfold and gag next. The slick coming down my thighs as I sobbed with relief. The cuffs off next. I was in Kylo’s arms, burrowed deep against his chest, words coming out that might have been sorry, but I think it was gratitude.

Ben tried to touch me, but Kylo growled so deep he retreated. 

“Shh…” Kylo stroked my hair, cradling me. “You’re okay, it’s over. Cry. Cry as much as you need too.” 

The pain was getting less and less. I didn’t want to resist anymore. Kylo’s lips were on my gland, sucking deep, until I settled into a deep calm, that made my eyes heavy.

“Alpha,” I whispered, finally looking up at him. 

The arrogance was gone, as was Kylo’s rage. He kissed me on the lips, deep, letting me return it, till he broke away, his chest rumbled. “Mouse.” He said, affectionately.

_ Alpha happy. _

I didn’t want the other part of my brain to click back on. 

_ Alpha take care of me. Build him nest. Don’t stray. Give him pups. Don’t disobey. _

A sob escaped my throat. Kylo kissed my cheeks, nuzzling the wetness away. “Hush, alls forgiven. Rest, and then you can start on that nest.”

I chirped as he shifted me under the covers, his body so hot I didn’t need them. But the blankets made me think of the nest I needed to build soon. A minute later, Ben joined, though tentative. I could feel the guilt across our bond, but his brother allowed him to stay.

They were both exhausted, but my alpha hadn’t found his release. I kissed under his throat, and rubbed against him. “Please alpha,” I whispered, moving down. He was already hard. “Please.” I begged, my lips touching the head of his cock.

“Yes, mouse.”

It was all I needed. The act it’s own contrition. My mind pulsing with pleasure for obeying. When it was done, I would have started the nest if Kylo hadn’t dragged me back into his arms. Ben’s hands settled on my thigh.

For the hours that we slept, I had not a single thought, good or bad.

It was bliss.


End file.
